


The Passenger

by glasscandlegrenades



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Deathly Hallows, Angst, F/M, Ginny joins the trio, Hinny, Horcrux Hunt, POV Ginny Weasley, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasscandlegrenades/pseuds/glasscandlegrenades
Summary: When Ginny Weasley finds herself Apparated away from her older brother's wedding with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, she is forced to quickly grow up and learn to navigate being an unwitting member of the quest to hunt down and destroy Lord Voldemort.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry and Ginny - Relationship, Harry/Ginny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue - The Department of Mysteries

Ginny couldn't see. Harry had stepped in front of her the moment Bellatrix Lestrange had threatened her with torture. She felt a quick burst of relief that she now only had to hear the shrill, mocking cry of that woman, for Bellatrix's voice was horrifying enough without the added terror of staring into her gaunt, twisted face. Ginny gripped her wand tightly.

Harry was still speaking, but though he was mere inches from Ginny, she couldn't digest what he was saying. She could hardly think, her mind felt blank, and she hoped, as her breath came out in quick little pants, that one of the others were coming up with a plan to get them the hell out of this place.

'Be brave,' she told herself in a silent mantra. 'Be strong, think of the D.A.; there are so many of them, Reducto could work….' but Bellatrix was screeching again, her voice echoing around the hall, and Ginny thought wildly that this wasn't how she wanted to die, that she wanted to be home, with her parents, she could practically smell the orchard-

"STUPEF-"

"NO!"

The hall flashed red, and Ginny's gaze made its way to the place above Harry's shoulder as she followed the trail of the deflected spell. She watched in silence as it hit the shelf to her left. Several of the strange orbs, identical to the one in Harry's hand, fell to the ground, and from them rose two ghost-like figures. Their mouths began to move, but Ginny couldn't hear them, for Bellatrix and Malfoy were shouting again, not at Harry, but at each other.

Harry spoke, his voice steady, but from Ginny's right she suddenly heard Hermione give a sharp hiss, and felt Harry's voice change, felt low murmur reverberate from the back of his neck, several inches above her.

Malfoy and Bellatrix were still jeering, trying to goad Harry into handing over the ball, but Ginny could hear Harry's calm, measured responses, and felt a glimmer of hope; he had a plan.

And then Hermione's bushy hair was tickling her ear, and through the fog of terror she forced herself to listen as the older girl murmured.

"When Harry says go…"

"Why?" Lucius Malfoy was cackling in response to something Harry'd said. Ginny was straining to hear Hermione. She felt Ron grasp at the back of her t-shirt.

"... smash the shelves," Hermione was finishing. Ginny gripped her wand closer to her thigh. Her knuckles ached. Smash the shelves. It would have to be a Reductor Curse, then. When Harry says go, smash the shelves.

Bellatrix was still shrieking, Malfoy still delightedly pushing Harry, who was still giving his calm responses, and the waiting was agony, but even so Ginny could see a ripple of goose flesh appear on the backs of Harry's arms, could see how tense they were, despite his measured demeanor, and felt a strange desire to reach out and touch him, but before she could even give that mad thought consideration-

"NOW!"

She raised her wand to the shelf just to her right, over Ron's left ear, and cried "REDUCTO!" Her voice was shrill, echoed by those of her friends, but the blue light shot from her wand, illuminating the hall as it scorched the shelf.

Time seemed to stop, and then there was a great roar, and the sound of shattering glass as thick vapours swirled into the forms of witches and wizards, and Ginny stood mesmerized for a moment as one floated down towards her, opening its thin mouth-

"RUN!"

And the reverie was shattered like the orbs on the shelves, and a Death Eater had lunged towards Harry, but Harry elbowed him soundly in the face, and Ginny couldn't help but scream, throwing her arms over her head as she saw her brother and Luna sprint forward, and she followed them before really realizing what she was doing, running past Harry just as he was hit by one of the orbs on the side of his face.

She turned back, but Hermione was blasting away another Death Eater, and she and Harry and Neville had regrouped, so she continued forward, sure they would follow. Luna had the head start, and Ron was about a foot taller than her, and she was struggling to keep up with the pair of them, but she didn't want to be separated from them, Ron or Harry; they'd kept her safe before, in a far worse situation than this.

She watched from several paces behind and Luna and then Ron turned the corner, and Ginny forced herself to go faster; she didn't hear feet behind her anymore, but she hardly cared. There were so many of them.

She reached the end of the row and raised her wand, peering around the shelves. There was a row of doors, but no sign of her brother or Luna. She looked back, about to make a horrified face to Harry, Hermione, and Neville, but they were not behind her as she had thought.

She was completely alone.

She felt rooted to the spot. She hardly wanted to go through a door and come face-to-face with a Death Eater, but she didn't want to be a sitting duck waiting for one of them to find her either. She let out a steady stream of fucks under her breath, clenching her wand and turning backwards and forwards several times.

She would have to choose a door. She glanced to the one closest to her, and just as she was about to take a step forward, Bellatrix's voice cracked once more like a driver's whip through the air.

"POTTER!"

The Death Eater was far too close, maybe only a row or two away from where Ginny was fixed, and without second thought, Ginny threw herself through the nearest door, whipping around and crying "Colloportus!" as the door swung shut behind her, as if saying the incantation louder would somehow make it more secure.

She knew without looking that she was alone, that Luna and Ron weren't here, but as she turned she realized that this was not one of the rooms they'd searched before finding the room with the orbs.

This room reminded her of one of Hogwarts' unused classrooms, though there were no windows, or desks pushed haphazardly against the stone walls, only a single door to her left and a lectern in the middle of the room, upon which sat a heavy book and a quill. The lectern was facing a large map of Britain and Ireland.

Ginny took several quiet steps towards the map, finding herself entranced as she watched the colors over the counties shift, ebb, and flow as she approached. Most of the land was green, as she'd expect, but London and Hogsmeade were both colored a deep ruby red, and before Ginny could contemplate what this may mean, she was overcome with the creeping sensation that she was being watched.

She jumped, raising her wand as she turned, but all that was behind her was the lectern. She looked back to the map, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was just over her shoulder.

As she internally debated whether or not she should go back through the door to find the others, she moved over to the lectern, glancing down at the great book. It was open to a page, lettered with dozens of names, some scratched out, others not. It was clearly alphabetical, as each surname began with T, but just as she was about to look away again, Dean Thomas's tiny, neatly printed name caught her eye.

She glanced back up to the map, the hairs on her neck once again standing up. If she'd been asked, she would've sworn she could hear the quiet sounds of someone breathing, of human weight shifting just behind her, but she knew she would sound mad, for the room was clearly empty.

She looked back to Dean Thomas, and reached out to turn the pages, skipping through the Us and the Vs until she reached the W's.

There she was, just above someone called Harold Weasley, just below George, both scratched out with a fine line through the middle. She could see the rest of her family as well, and only Ron's name, along with hers, was devoid of the thin black line of ink through the center. Her skin was prickling. She didn't like it, the thought of her name being here, for all the strange people who worked in this part of the ministry to gaze upon.

The impulse was there, and the choice was made, and the quill was in her hand without her really grasping the implications of what she could be doing, and she made a mark, identical to the others, through her own name.

She set the quill back down, noticing at once a sudden relief from the prickling feeling on the back of her neck, when she heard a crash come from behind the door in the left corner of the room.

She turned, deciding at once that she would rather face whatever was coming head-on than sit and wait to be found. She squared her shoulders and raised her wand, murmuring a quiet "Alohomora" and pushed her way through the door.

It was pandemonium. Jets of light were shooting across the room. She couldn't tell if she was standing or floating, for she felt nothing solid beneath her, and the room was completely dark.

Immediately, she caught sight of her brother's face, pale as he surged toward her, but before he could reach her he was obscured by what appeared to be Jupiter, and from behind it emerged a cruel, twisted countenance, and she twisted out of the way as the Death Eater raised his wand, but she was not fast enough. She felt pressure as a hand closed around her ankle.

"GINNY!"

"REDUCTO!"

A planet floating inches from Ginny's arm exploded, sending the Death Eater flailing backwards, and a piece of the planet smashed into her ankle just as she yanked it out of the man's reach. There was a terrible crunch followed by a burst of pain and Ginny cried out, reaching for her foot as she soared through the air.

She nearly collided with another Death Eater, but she rolled out of the way, watching in horror as he took aim at Ron, who had emerged once more from behind a moving planet.

Ginny screamed as a jet of light blue hit her brother squarely in the face. She raised her own wand and cried "Stupefy!", the heat from her spell warming her face as the Death Eater flew backwards.

"Ron!" Ginny cried, her ankle screaming in pain, but Luna reached him first, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt.

"Ginny!" she shouted, pointing behind her. "The door!"

Ginny turned and saw the dark doorway only a few feet behind her.

Her teeth clenched in pain, a cold sweat breaking out across her forehead, she kicked her way past another planet and threw all her weight forward, propelling her arm until it was clasped around the handle. She turned, making sure Luna and Ron were behind her, before wrenching it open and tumbling forward.

Gravity immediately pulled Ginny to the floor, and she felt Ron and Luna crash into her, Luna landing right on her ankle. Ginny gasped, and clutched it without thinking, dragging herself into a standing position just to get herself out from underneath Luna.

"Ron!" said a voice, and Ginny looked up to see Harry, wand raised, turning frantically towards them. "Ginny, are you all-?"

Neville was just to Harry's left, and Ginny's stomach lurched as she took in Hermione's limp form draped across his shoulders. They were so fucked.

Ron rushed forward on unsteady feet, clutching at Harry's robes. Ginny thought he must be readjusting to solid ground, but he let out a wheezy giggle.

"Harry… there you are… you look funny…."

He wasn't making sense, and panic flared in Ginny as she realized she had no idea what they'd hit him with. Blood was starting to trickle from Ron's mouth.

Harry caught her gaze, fear saturating his countenance.

"Ginny? What happened?"

But she didn't know, and all she could do was shake her head as the pain overwhelmed her. She slid to the floor.

Luna leaned over her and touched her ankle gingerly, causing Ginny gasp once more in pain. Her ears were buzzing as Luna looked up and began to explain to Harry what had happened. Ginny closed her eyes, trying to focus on what they were saying, but she felt as though she was about to lose consciousness.

She couldn't see how they were going to get out of here. Harry had saved her once before, but she'd seen his face as Ron had clutched his robes. It was hopeless. She imagined the vast expanse of death, tried to imagine the sensation of passing into nothingness.

No, she thought, trying to rouse herself, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her foot. No, she wouldn't give up. Not now. She opened her eyes, bracing herself as Ron continued to giggle manically.

"We've got to get out of here," Harry was saying. "Luna, can you help Ginny?"

"Yes," said Luna, tucking her wand behind her ear and wrapping an arm around Ginny's waist.

Ginny shrugged her friend off, a flare of indignation coursing through her. She was not going to be the reason they were stuck here. "It's only my ankle, I can do it myself!" she said, but as she pushed herself up she immediately wobbled and fell onto her friend, who kept the arm wrapped firmly around her.

Harry had grabbed her brother; Ron was still babbling as Harry pushed him in the direction of one of the doors. She and Luna followed, while Neville dragged Hermione behind them. They had nearly crossed the threshold when there was an almighty crash. Ginny and Luna turned to see three Death Eaters spring into the hall, led by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"There they are!" she cried.

Without missing a beat, Harry flung Ron into the room, pushing Luna and Ginny in behind him as he grabbed hold of Hermione. Luna lost her footing, and she and Ginny crashed once more to the floor. Ginny let out a howl of pain.

Harry, Neville, and Hermione passed the threshold, and Harry quickly locked the door behind them. They were back in the room with the brains, and Ginny could hear Death Eaters shouting on the other side of the wall.

Harry cried out to Neville and Luna, and together the three of them began sealing the doors that lined the walls of the room.

Ginny's head was spinning, she tried to focus on her brother, racking her brains for a way to help him, but he was flat on his back, his head rolling from one side to another as he continued to giggle feebly. Jesus Christ, she thought desperately, please don't let this be perman-

"Collo- argh!"

Ginny looked up just in time to see Luna fly across the room and slam into a desk. She cried out again as Death Eaters flooded into the room from an unlocked door.

Bellatrix went immediately for Harry, and Ginny raised her wand, but her efforts were in vain; she could only focus on the throbbing pain in her ankle as her stunner ricocheted off the far wall. Worse, it had brought her to the attention of another Death Eater, who turned towards her, his masked face a blank abyss as he raised his wand-

"Accio Brain!"

The room seemed to freeze. Ginny looked on in horror as Ron stood with his arms outstretched.

"Ha ha ha, Harry, look at it!" Ron said as the great, slimy thing hurtled towards him. "Harry, come and touch it, bet it's weird!"

"RON, NO!"

But it was too late, and Ginny could only look on as Ron caught the brain, as it began wrapping it's long tentacles around his arms. She could only listen, immobilized, as he begged Harry to stop the brains from stretching their long, ribbony arms across his chest.

"HARRY!" she screamed, finding her voice. "Harry! It'll suffocate him!"

She saw Harry's face, blank with fear, just as a burst of red light flew over him. She was momentarily blinded by the crimson haze, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Wedding

It was Moody that she'd thought of when she tucked her wand into the elastic waistband of her knickers. Constant vigilance. It had been impulsive, to be sure, but she hated the idea of being without her only means of defence. Her mother had entered her room seconds later, screeching at her that it was time to start getting ready, and now she was here, in the makeshift bridal suite, attempting to figure out how to style her mane of hair.

"Eet's your turn," Gabrielle said, stepping away from the mirror with a simpering smile.

You don't look half-bad, woman, Ginny thought with relief, taking in her reflection as she stepped up on the little stool that had been placed in the midst of the room.

Fleur had chosen a dress for her that was both slinky and revealing, accentuating Ginny's curvy frame, while making her look slightly taller than her usual petite stature. It was no doubt a very intentional move by the bride to choose something so flattering, as she had declared to Ginny and Gabrielle just days before that "Ze bridesmaids must always emphasize the beauty of ze bride!"

Ginny turned once more in the full-length mirror, deciding to pull her locks away from her face into a small bun. She was admiring the way the gold caught the light coming in the window, hoping that wherever Harry was sitting, he got a good look at her, when her mother cleared her throat.

"Right, dear, time to let the bride have a chance," Molly said, her tone clipped.

Ginny flushed and stepped away from the mirror that had been set up in the middle of Bill's bedroom. She highly suspected that her mother calling her 'dear' was more for Madame Delacour's benefit than her own.

The women all oohed and aahed appropriately as Fleur took her place in front of them. She was stunning, Ginny couldn't deny it, but it was an effort not to feel completely annoyed as Gabrielle made a show of dabbing at her eyes.

Molly, too, had started weeping again.

"Percy should be here," she said, wiping her eyes with a bit of tissue as Ginny caught her gaze.

"Well, not here, surely," Ginny said, glancing at the undergarments and shoe boxes strewn about the room.

Fleur gave an appreciative giggle as Ginny stepped away to make room for Mrs. Delacour, who laid Auntie Muriel's tiara delicately on her daughter's crown, firmly ignoring the instructions Muriel herself had given them before departing with Hermione.

Fleur batted her eyes at her own reflection, and though Ginny's feelings towards her soon-to-be sister-in-law had warmed considerably, she wished Hermione had lingered upstairs a bit longer so they could share a conspiratorial eye roll.

"We should really head down," said Molly thickly, clapping her hands together. There was a murmur of agreement, and the women all shuffled through the doorway and down the narrow staircase. As they passed the window on the second landing, Ginny glanced out, seeing her brothers and Hermione gathered at the entrance to the marquee. She instinctively looked for Harry, before realizing he'd already be disguised as their cousin, "Barny".

Ginny's stomach lurched. She knew they would leave as soon as possible, likely even tomorrow, and now the last time she would see him he would look like the chubby boy from down the lane.

The wedding celebrations had done a sufficient job of distracting her from the embarrassment of Ron walking in on them kissing yesterday, but Harry had been steadfastly avoiding her since, and she couldn't help but think her brother had said something, undoubtably stupid, to upset him.

Monsieur Delacour met them in the sitting room, where Mrs. Weasley and Madame Delacour bid them farewell. The music swelled, and before Ginny really knew what was happening, she and Gabrielle were following Fleur out of the house and through the entrance of the marquee.

Ginny's mother and Mrs. Delacour were sobbing at the front of the aisle, and as Ginny took her place at the front of the altar alongside Fleur, she heard her aunt comment in a carrying whisper about the cut of her dress.

Ginny gave an inelegant snort, but quickly whipped her head around to where Harry was sitting. The redhead met her eye with a quick blush, and she couldn't help but give him a teasing wink before turning quickly back to the front, remembering with a deep longing the moments last spring when, between kisses, his hand would make its way underneath her blouse; the electrifying jolts of each touch, the amazed look that would grace his face as she squirmed beneath him.

She felt slightly hot, and with an embarrassed effort attempted to focus on each word the tiny little justice was murmuring, feeling a brief swell of sisterly affection as she caught sight of Bill's besotted expression.

"... then I declare you bonded for life," the justice said, and everyone was clapping, and Fred and George were wolf-whistling, and Ginny was seized by a strange urge to let out a sob, which she quickly suppressed in favor of giving a loud, slightly cracked cheer as Bill and Fleur turned to face their guests.

Ginny, closest to the bride and groom, was able to give them each a brief hug before they were swamped by the rest of the well-wishers, and so she quickly made her way to a table nearest the exit of the marquee. Hopefully out of sight of her weeping mother, she grabbed a flute of champagne off a tray and downed it quickly.

"I saw that," a playful voice said, and Ginny turned to see Tonks and Remus smiling down at her.

"Hello!" Ginny said.

"You were lovely," Tonks said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She had turned blonde for the event, but there was something beyond the golden locks that was making her glow vibrantly. Lupin, on the other hand, looked pallid and miserable.

"Your Aunt's a real piece of work," Tonks laughed. "That comment about your dress, Merlin, I don't think even my mum could be that scathing."

"That wink you gave poor Harry; Mum definitely saw," Charlie said, coming behind Remus and giving him a jovial clap on the back. Fred and George trailed lazily over.

"Everyone saw," said George, an air of disgust in his tone. "We Weasleys have enough of a reputation without people thinking we fancy our cousins."

Ginny waved a hand in dismissal. "Half the Slytherins at school are actually inbred."

"My mum's even got an extra finger, but don't tell anyone," Tonks said with a wink.

Fred's laugh quickly trailed off as he glanced to the dance floor.

"What grace," he said with a sigh. "What beauty."

Ginny followed his gaze to see Luna Lovegood dancing alone, waving her hands absurdly round her head. She laughed in delight.

"Wonderful!" she said, handing George her champagne flute. She pranced happily over to Luna, joining her with a laugh. She swung her arms around herself to the music, and with all the people she loved twirling around her, she was able to forget for a moment the darkness that surely lay ahead.

"May I?" came a voice. Ginny turned. It was her brothers' friend Lee Jordan. As if on cue, the music slowed, and Ginny felt something like a blush creep up her chest.

"Sure," she said, slightly breathless.

The music was something her parents might've danced to back in the Dark Ages. Bill and Fleur had decided on a live band, but Ginny secretly wished they'd just set up a gramophone and some Weird Sisters records and called it a night.

She could see Harry watching her from beside one of the pillars as Lee's hand brushed a bit lower on her hip. She felt a burst of smugness that was followed by a wave of guilt. She wondered again what Ron had said to Harry after she'd kissed him. Her brother was such an absolute fucking prick.

"Got any plans for your birthday?" Lee asked casually, swaying her past Ron and Hermione.

"How d'you know it's my birthday soon?" Ginny asked in surprise, her head tilting to the side.

"I was here visiting Fred and George one summer," Lee said. "Your mum made this massive cake, I had about seven slices and vomited all over the twins' room. Got my arse sent straight home."

Ginny snorted.

"So," Lee continued. "Seventeen? It's a big one."

"Erm, no, actually," Ginny said. "Sixteen this year."

"You're fifteen?" said Lee, his eyebrows raising. "Jesus Christ." His hand sprung to a far more conservative position on her waist.

Ginny laughed aloud. "Don't worry, Fred and George aren't the type to come rushing to defend my honor."

"It's not them I'm worried about," Lee said. "Your cousin over there looks like he wants to come give me a whack over the head."

Lee swung Ginny again, and as she twirled she saw Harry staring at her, his expression bordering on hunger as he leaned against the white column.

"I knew you Weasley's are a tight-knit bunch, but that one looks like he wants you for breakfast," Lee said, a knowing smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

Ginny must've frowned, because Lee leaned forward.

"I figured he'd be here," he said softly. "I didn't mean to…. I'm not…. I'd never say anything."

Ginny let her hand drop from his.

"Please don't," was all she said. "I'm going for a drink."

"Ginny, I-"

But Ginny didn't stay to listen, she had already started to wander towards the nearest waiter, biting back tears, wishing desperately that Harry wouldn't have to leave so soon; that this was all a nightmare, that he was just some normal person, without a scar on his head…

"Zher you are!" a voice cried imperiously. Ginny turned to see Fleur rushing towards her. "Come, come, we need you for photos!"

The bride led Ginny to the edge of the orchard nearest the marquee, where she and Gabrielle spent a rather gruesome twenty minutes flanking Fleur as she threw various poses.

Ginny kept letting her mind wander back to Harry. The kiss they'd shared yesterday had been like no other between them, and if she'd had her way, if Ron hadn't interrupted them, it could've become so much more…

"Alright, that's all we need from you, love," the photographer said. Thanking Merlin, Ginny hitched up her dress and made her way back from the orchard to the tent, where she quickly grabbed another flute of champagne off the nearest waiter, sipping idly at the bubbly rim.

Darkness had fallen, and the crowd had become rathy rowdy. Avoiding her parents, who were trying to persuade her to dance with the pair of them, something that still probably would've seemed embarrassing even a decade ago, she caught sight of Harry once more, sitting at a table with Muriel and an old man that Ginny didn't recognize.

"Ginevra!" Muriel barked as Ginny approached the table. "Fix your dress! People will mistake you for a tart."

Ginny threw her aunt a grin, hitching the strap of her dress from where it dangled on her upper arm back onto her shoulder.

Harry looked utterly miserable, oblivious to everything going on around them. This surprised her, as he'd been so seemingly taken with her all evening.

She thought about asking him if he was alright, but she could already tell by his expression that he wasn't.

"What's happened?" she asked, crouching beside him and dropping her voice to a whisper. "Has Muriel called you fat, or something?"

He started. "No," he said, making a feeble attempt at a smile.

Ginny knew better than to push.

"I've just gotten stuck doing photos with Fleur for the last half hour. I even had to hug Gabrielle for one, it was brutal."

Harry snorted, his pig-like nose flaring out in amusement.

"Anyways," Ginny said breezily. "I need some fun to distract me from the absolute cringiness of it all. Will you have a dance?"

Harry glanced uneasily to where Ron and Hermione were swaying together, causing Ginny to bite her lip.

"If Ron's said some-"

"No," Harry said abruptly. "No, I'd enjoy-"

But before he could agree, there was a collective gasp from the attendees that made their heads turn. A wisp of silver flew over the crowd, landing in the middle of the dance floor.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming," the lynx whispered in the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, before vanishing into nothingness.

Ginny's body reacted before her brain. She jumped up, taking Harry's hand in her own, the other fumbling under her dress for her wand. Harry drew his own, but the tent was still eerily quiet.

Then there was a scream.

Harry threw himself into the crowd, tugging Ginny behind. Cracks began to sound across the marquee as people Disapparated, but Ginny paid no attention as she followed Harry through the throng of panicked guests.

"Ron!" he shouted. "Hermione!"

Ginny cried out as, over Harry's shoulder, she saw a masked figure appear near the center of the dance floor. Someone cried "Protego", but Ginny could not see who as the crowd parted slightly. Suddenly, Ron was there, and Hermione, and Harry let go of Ginny's hand to reach out to them, but the force of his motion caused her to stumble, and as she fell she reached out to the first thing she saw; Hermione's lilac hem.

She caught it just as the older witch turned, and there was nothing to see, nothing to hear, only her grip on Hermione's skirt as darkness enveloped her fully.


End file.
